gleefandomcom-20200222-history
If I Die Young
If I Die Young by The Band Perry is featured in The Quarterback, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Santana, with the New Directions singing back-up. It's Santana's turn to let out the pain and hurt she feels since Finn's death. As she sings If I Die Young, the New Directions assist in back-up, but also realize that Santana is actually really hurt. When Santana completes the bridge and attempts to finish off the song, she begins to cry, completely overwhelmed. Mike and Will try to get up to help her, but she screams as she runs out of the room, leaving everyone surprised. In the auditorium, Kurt talks to her and she reveals that she couldn't come back to everyone, saying nice things when she's usually a bitch. She also revealed that she wrote something to say to everyone about Finn to which she read to Kurt. Lyrics Santana: If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh Lord, make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you When she stands under my colors, oh And life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no Ain't even grey but she buries her baby The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time Santana (New Directions): And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom (Hey, hey) I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger (Hey, hey) I've never known the lovin' of a man (Hey, hey) But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand (Hey, hey) There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever (Hey, hey) Who would have thought forever could be severed by (Hey, hey) Santana (with New Directions): (The sharp knife of a short life) Well, I've had just enough (time) Ooh, yeah Ooh, whoa So put on your best boys And I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' Oh, if I die young Santana with New Directions: Bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Santana (New Directions): Uh oh (uh oh) The ballad of a dove (uh oh) Go with peace and love Santana (with New Directions): (Gather up your tears) Keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time When you're really gonna need 'em, oh (The sharp knife of a short life) Well, I've had just enough (time) So put on your best boys And I'll wear my pearls Trivia *This is the earliest in a season that Santana has a solo being the third episode in a season. *This is the second song in which someone breaks down in tears, the first being Tina during My Funny Valentine back in Season Two. Errors *In one shot, the New Directions are seen singing with Santana, but in another shot they can still be heard singing, but their lips aren't moving. Gallery tumblr_muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o1_250.gif tumblr_muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o2_250.gif tumblr_muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o3_250.gif tumblr_muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o4_250.gif tumblr_muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o5_500.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo9 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo10 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m20s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m16s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m11s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m58s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m07s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m55s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m53s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m50s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m47s113.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m45s88.jpg If I Die Young santana.png tumblr_n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr n8itm0jU6F1ra5gbxo6 250.gif If I Die Young.png if i die young.jpg if i die young.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:The Quarterback (EP)